Someday
by mikanluvshowalon
Summary: Masakit... pero kailangang tanggapin ni Ruca na hindi para sa kanya si Mikan... pero paano nya matatanggap ang bagay na yon? paano nya tatanggapin na ang kaisa-isang babaing minamahal ay mapupunta pa sa 'best friend nya' ONE SHOT.


DISCLAIMER: i don't own gakuen alice nor the song someday by nina.

_Someday, you'll gonna realize_

_One day, you'll see this through my eyes..._

Habang tinititigan ni Ruca ang napakagandang bride na naglalakad na papunta sa aisle, pakiramdam nya'y parang unti unting dinudurog hanggang sa magkapira-piraso ang puso nya. Sa totoo lang, ayaw nyang dumalo sa kasalang magaganap, pero dahil ang best friend nyang si Natsume at si Mikan ang ikakasal, kahit masakit, kailangan nyang dumalo, siguro para na rin maipakita sa lahat ng nakakaalam ng sitwasyon nya ngayon na kahit sobrang nasasaktan siya, kaya pa rin nya. Kaya heto siya, kahit nasasaktan, pilit paring ngumingiti, bilang assurance kay Natsume na ok lang siya...

_By then, I won't even be there_

_I'll be happy somewhere, even if I care..._

Siguro, kung nagkaroon lang siya ng lakas ng loob noon, siya ngayon ang nakatayo at naghihintay sa altar habang tinititigan siya Mikan ng may malalim na pagmamahal sa kanya, hindi si Natsume... Siguro, siya na ang magiging asawa nitong napakagandang bride na ito... Siguro, siya ang magiging ama ng mga magiging anak ni Mikan... Siguro, kung naging matapang lang siya noon, magiging kanya na si Mikan, at hindi kay Natsume...

Napakaraming siguro, kung hindi lang siya naging duwag na sabihin at iparamdam ang pagmamahal nya sa napakagandang bride ngayon, kanyang-kanya na sana si Mikan...

_I know you don't really see my worth__  
__You think you're the last girl on earth__  
__Well, I've got news for you..._

"Pare, ok ka lang ba? Pwede ka namang mauna na sa reception area, ehh. Siguro naman, mauunawaan ni Natsume yon." Sabi sa kanya ni Koko,

"Ok lang ako, at saka hindi naman sigurong magandang tingnan kung aalis na lang akong bigla habang nagpapalitan pa sila ng wedding vows..." sabi nya kay Koko.

"Ikaw lang naman ang inaalala -" "Ok nga lang ako, koko... isa pa, kailangan kong maging masaya dahil kasal ngayon ng best friend ko... aminado akong masakit, pero kailangang kayanin ko... tutal naman magiging masay na sila, wala nang hahadlang pa sa pagmamahalan nila, at ayokong maging hadlang, kung masaya sila, masaya na rin ako..." nakatingin lang sa kanya si koko, walang masabi sa katatagan ni Ruca. "Ikaw ang bahala..."

Habang tinitingnan ni Ruca ang bagong mag-asawa na sumasayaw ngayon sa reception area, hindi nya talaga mapigilan ang masaktan. Sino nga ba naman ang hindi masasaktan kung makikita mo ang pinakamamahal mong babae, nakikipagsayaw sa best friend mo pa mismo? _Ahhhh!_ Hindi na malaman ni Ruca ang dapat nyang gawin para lang ma overcome nya ang hirap na nararamdaman nya ngayon.

_'Cause someday, someone's gonna love me__  
__The way I wanted you to need me__  
__Someday, someone's gonna take your place__  
_

"Alam mo, bakit hindi mo na lang isipin na yung ginawa mong pagpaparaya kay Natsume ay tama lang?" Nagulat si Ruca nang biglang may nagsalita sa likuran nya, siHotaru. " Bakit hindi mo na lang tanggapin na sila talaga ang para sa isa't isa? At tsaka isa pa, isipin mo na lang din na maligaya na sila ngayon, masaya na sila sa pinili nilang buhay. Dapat ay maging masaya ka na para sa kanila."

Natahimik lang si Ruca, walang masabi kahit isa. Tama nga naman si Hotaru, ehh. Dapat ay maging masaya sya para sa dalawa, sa dalawang isa sa pinaka matalik na kaibigan nya. Tama din naman ang ginawa nya na pakawalan si Mikan dahil alam nyang hindi sya para sa kanya, mas deserving si Natsume kay Mikan. Tama nang si Natsume lagi ang nagbibigay para sa kanya, kaarapat-dapat din naman si Natsume na maging maligaya, at naisip din nya na napakahirap ng pinagdaanan ng dalawa para lang magkasama sila nang walang humahadlang sa kanila, hahadlang pa ba siya?

Napangiti si Hotaru nang makita nya si Ruca na ngumiti, isang totoong ngiti na ngayon lang uli nya makita simula nang malaman nila na magpapakasal na sina Natsume at Mikan. Natameme naman si Ruca dahil yun ang unang beses nyang makita na ngumiti ng maluwag si Hotaru, lagi kasing walang emosyon na makikita sa mukha si Hotaru. Pero ngayong nakita na nyang ngumiti si Hotaru, ewan nya kung ano pero ngayon lang nya napansin ang tunay na Hotaru. Ang simple pero unique na kagandahan ni Hotaru. Magpapasalamat na sana sya kay Hotaru nang magsalita si Hotaru na talagang ikinangiti nya ng maluwag at hindi nya napansin na kumikinang ang mata nya sa ligaya...

"Napakarami dyang mga babae na pwedeng magmahal sayo nang lubusan, na pwedeng pumalit dyan kay Mikan sa puso mo." Sabi ni hotaru sabay talikod.

_One day, I'll forget about you__  
__You'll see, I won't even miss you__  
__Someday, someday_

'Sa totoo lang, may nakita na 'ko.' Bulong ni Ruca sa sarili sabay sunod kay Hotaru para yayain syang magsayaw.

OMG!

My first fanfic and first story that i ever done in my whole life!

My, my, my hands are so trembilng when i uploaded it on fanfic...

Ohh please! Because this is the first fanfic i ever wrote, read and reviews are quite important, no fires are available.

Please! Read and review and ENJOY!


End file.
